potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paradox Overlord/Letter to the false-king and rebel traitor Ferdinand Clemente I
Dear, Ferdinand Clemente I, or "VI" as he claims You have falsely claimed to be the King of Spain and all of its constituent territories for a fourth time despite the fact that you were exiled and disowned long ago for this exact reason. Your delusional and incompetent friends on the "Pirates Online Rewritten Britain" wiki have seemingly led you to believe that you are entitled to the throne of Spain despite the fact that your father is still alive and well. It seems the past three failed rebellions haven't fully quenched your thirst for inciting chaos and anarchy. These circumstances bear a sharp resemblance to those of the past if you recall. You failed miserably then. I'm not sure what madness has led you to believe that you'll succeed this time around. For some reason you believe that a country, full of spiteful thieves and liars who collaborate on a wiki which is not even their own, but that they stole from one of their own - Ishmael Venables, that has been avidly campaigning to wipe Spain off the face of the map for over half a decade now now suddenly wishes to help make Spain even more powerful than we already are? The only reason they're pushing for you to inherit the crown of Spain (which you have absolutely no right to) is because they know you are a weak and incapable ruler who is despised by every true Spaniard to date, and that with you in charge, you will drive Spain into inactivity and open the door for a British conquest. That's the fact of the matter. You have lied to and misled dozens of people throughout the roleplaying community. You have slandered your own family name. You have become an unbearable embarassment to our country, and more importantly - to me, your father and your creator. Your transgressions will no longer be tolerated. I do hope that you've enjoyed your fiasco while it's lasted. '' ''I presume that the British have not managed to ruin your bravery as they have your honor and sense of self-decency. I challenge you to a 3-pronged series of battles on Attila Total War. The first to achieve 2 victories will be the victor. If you truly are the rightful king of Spain, pick up your sword and fight for your crown. Show everyone how a true king wins his crown. '' ''I look forward to seeing you on the battle field. '' ''Furthermore, to Georgio Clemente or "George Sailward" - you are hereby banished from the Kingdom of Spain and all of its constituent provinces. I strip you of all ranks and titles, all lands and holdings. I disown you and disavow you. You are no longer welcome in this kingdom. I'd also like to remind you that all of your user rights have been revoked on this wiki just incase you were thinking of trying something stupid. '' ''Finally, to John Macbatten - You were obliterated during The Paradoxian War. Your guild was destroyed. All of your officers turned on you in the end. You were terminated. You've been inactive for over 3 years. You have no claim to anything. I'd rather toss myself down a well than see you sit on the throne. Like your incompetent fool of a brother, you clearly don't understand the way succession works. I'm not dead. Therefore, you're not king of anythig, nor will you ever be since you're not next in line anyway. Battle Line-Up for the rebel and traitor Ferdinand Clemente I will be hosting all three of these battles. The name of the match will be: "Rebel traitor vs. Phillipe V Clemente" '' *''1st battle - May 19th, 1748 (11:00PM) EST'' *''2nd battle - May 20th, 1748 (11:00PM) EST'' *''3rd battle - May 21st, 1748 (11:00PM) EST'' ''Rules: *''No trebuchets, as they are OP in ATW'' *''The rebel (given that a rebellion is offensive, not defensive) will attack 2 out of 3 battles. None of these battles will be sieges, since it is hard to siege without trebuchets. All will occur in Spanish maps on ATW.'' *''There will be a 30 minute time limit on each battle. '' *''28,000 Funding limit'' You are being given a 100% fair fight. This is completely unrealistic, but taking into consideration your total lack of strategical acumine, as well as your utter incompetence, incoherence, and stupidity on the field of battle in years prior, I have (out of pity for you) decided to fight you as an equal. You're welcome. Regards, ''Phillipe V Clemente, rightful King of Spain and France '' Category:Blog posts